


oh boy!

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [50]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Hamburg Era, M/M, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “i was thinking some fluffy/smutty lennison (because they are too underrated) with the “shut up” prompt…”





	oh boy!

**Author's Note:**

> my 50th request done! :o

1960,

Layers of dirt filled the empty streets of Hamburg. It was well past midnight; nearing early morning, really. The sun was yet to rise; leaving the people of the night in complete darkness, if it weren’t for the occasional lamppost that lined to sidewalks. Most people had gone home and to bed by now but John Lennon and George Harrison weren’t most people.

They were skipping down the cracked sidewalk; with loud drunken singing and arm in arm, they made their way down the empty path that would lead them to their temporary Hamburg home. They had gone like this for a while now; ever since leaving the nightclub earlier that night. Just the two of them. The other members of their band parting to all winds. Along with a bird or two. 

Nearing a street corner; a man suddenly appeared from behind it, nearly crashing into them. George laughed loudly as John unlocked their arms with a yell, letting the man pass in between them but not without the young man screaming at him in broken German. Telling him off for not watching where he went. They didn’t link their arms again as they continued their leisure walk towards the Bambi Kino. 

John hadn’t shut up ever since yelling at the frightened local. He shot one dirty joke after another. Commenting on everything from a puddle to a seagull screeching from the brick roofs. George laughed along and a mistake lead John to focus his snarks towards the younger boy. George had been in so hard a laughter that almost an inaudible grunt made its way out into the open. But it hadn’t been quiet enough and John’s narrowed eyes scanned George’s as he suddenly stopped in the street.

“Oi, you a little piggie, eh?”

John said with a snicker as he stared down at the smaller boy. George blushed quite fiercely, hoping it could be explained away with the cold or large amounts of alcohol they had bottomed during the night. John stepped closer to him, guiding him towards a hard brick wall in the process. He grunted, oinked, at him and George wasn’t sure if he should be laughing or be pissed off.

“Georgie the pig. Or, more like, piglet, eh? You are the baby of the group, aren’t ya?”

“Oh, **shut up** already,” George laughed, hiding the budging sense of anxiety fighting its way as John stepped ever closer and closer to him. John stared, shocked, for a beat before with quickly appearing smirk challenged the younger man; “a feisty one… Make me.”

John licked his lips as he stepped into the last bit of personal space George had left. He could smell the cheap beers and cigarettes on the breath of the singer. The same George surely must smell like two. It was nice. Masculine. A reminder to George as to what he was about to do; like ripping off a bandaid, George shut his eyes tight and quickly leaned in to place a hard peck on the other man’s chapped lips. It was brief. And not especially good. But George was inexperienced, especially with men, and had rushed it. John was shaking his head as George saw when he opened his eyes again. 

“Ye call that a kiss?”

And before George could react to the question, two rough hands grabbed him by his neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. A hard kiss, but different from the one George had given. This was no slight peck. Far from it. John really… kissed him. Like George had seen him do to girls (having watched them with slight envy. At the time thought it was because he wanted to have a shot with the girls).

George felt John’s hips against his own as the kiss deepened and John pushed himself tight up against George’s slight frame. He gasped into the kiss, feeling something hard against his groin, and John eagerly took the chance to let his tongue inside George’s mouth. Now, George had done french kissing before. Just never with a man. But it couldn’t be so different, right?

They parted from the passionate kiss and George saw stars. Not the ones in the sky. They were all around him. All around John as they blinked at each other in silence; getting back their breath. 

“I’ve… I’ve never kissed with a man before,” George managed to get out. He was more in a daze from the kiss… the shock of how _nice_ it had been. He craved more. More kissing. More of the sensation that had shot through him as John’s big hands were on his neck. More of than tingling feeling that had rushed to his groin as the singer’s own had touched his. It was so different from what he had experience with girls and he wanted, _needed_ , more.

“I bet there’s a lot of things ye haven’t done,” John said with a smirk and a wink; effortlessly making George feel weak in his knees. John shot a quick look around the street, it was completely empty, before he stepped flush up against George again. 

“But I know what you have done. That night when you lost your virginity to that whore… I still think about it. Often when I’m alone… Thinking about the sounds you made makes me so fucking hard so fucking quickly.”

George’s heartbeat stilled for one painful shocking. He swallowed deeply as his head repeated the confession again and again within seconds of each other. He had lost his virginity to a prostitute and the group had watched or listened. The room had been completely dark and he had done it… her… under the protection of bedsheets. And when it all had been finished; the group had even applauded him. And her, he supposed. But it was never mentioned or commented on the day afterwards. And at no point had he even thought that the experience would’ve drawn out such a… reaction from anyone else. And definitely not _John_ of all people. 

He always appeared so cool and tough. George looked up to him. Admired him. And, now realised, that all of that could’ve been a crush all along. He had been in Hamburg long enough to know that was possible between two men… and at no point had it ever appeared bad. He felt himself getting drawn into the idea of him and John… Him and _John_.

He stammered. None of that thinking had led him to anything to say in response. He nodded to himself. Or to John, he was no longer sure. He heard the other man chuckle and with wide eyes finally looked back to him. A hand placed itself firmly on George’s cold cheek and he was softly kissed on the lips. Much more chaste and innocent than before but the illusion of it was broken as John pulled away with a ruttish look as he whispered into the cold German air; “you’re thinking about it. Aren’t ya?”

George nodded, feeling a sudden shyness at the bold actions from the man in front of him. Another reason he admired him so. The way he so often acted; unhindered by anything. He wanted to emulate it. And, be it from the alcohol or the adrenaline that came from being pushed up against a wall, he did exactly did. 

George grabbed the collar of John’s leather jacket, one similar to what George was wearing now, and pulled him into a kiss. It was by far superior to the one George had given only minutes prior. He fluidly switched positions, now pushing John against the old bricks, pushing himself flush against John. John’s hands held tight to his hips and he felt brave. He felt daring. He felt he never wanted the night to end. He felt he could stay the rest of the week here. The rest of the month. The rest of the year. Forever.


End file.
